A Snart's Pain
by LycoX
Summary: Cisco learns of someone's troubles thanks to a certain Snart.


**A Snart's Pain**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And thank you Wikipedia for providing me with ideas to use. This takes place after the Legends of Tomorrow.**

* * *

After all had been said and done in the fight against Vandal Savage and the Legends of Tomorrow as one Rip Hunter had referred to them as came back to STAR Labs victorious. The mood in the air had been one of a celebrational kind for the last hour or so. Though for Cisco Ramon, he had easily noticed the lack of one particular person. Said person being one Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart, whom always loved to tease the ever loving heck out of him anytime the two happened to be in the same area together in various ways. The engineer figured that perhaps she was just out on another job or some such, but at least it made things quiet for him as he seriously didn't want Captain Cold of all people after him for something his sister did! He then noticed that the 'good' Captain was looking his way with an intense look about him.

 _Oh boy… Think of him and things will happen!_ He thought nervously as the Snart brother started walking his way.

"Cisco." Was all the man said as he came up to him, instantly gaining everyone's attention.

Raising his eyebrows at that while wondering what the man could possibly want now. "Uhh… Yeah?"

Leonard looked to be having an inner debate with himself for a short period before speaking up again. "I need… For you to come with me."

Captain Cold needed him to go somewhere? Yeah, he's not willing to trust the criminal as far as he can throw him very much. For all he knows the Snart just wants to kidnap him by way of false sense of security so that he can get a bigger and better gun built for him. Well its not gonna happen thank you very much! The man must have seen the doubt on his face as he reassured him he had no plans that involved him, just that he needed to go with him for a very private and very personal reason. "Dude, I so don't swing that way." He informed him adamantly, causing the Rogue to facepalm himself while the others got a laugh out of the whole thing.

"Not THAT! I swear if this wasn't for an important reason I would ice you on the spot right here and now for thinking I swing that way." Cold grumbled while more laughter could be heard. He sighed to himself as he stared at a kid who's so smart yet apparently can be as dumb as a rock.

Cisco was relieved the guy wasn't coming on to him, it was bad enough with the man's sister as it is! Though he was confused by what could be so important and apparently personal. He had the sudden thought that he hoped Lisa hadn't somehow convinced her brother to grab him for a booty call she was in need of, as that just felt so wrong! Besides, he wouldn't do that anyway, he's good and she's bad. _Oh who am I kidding? One little look and some flirting and I'm nearly drooling cause of her._ Yep, it was only a matter of time before that girl finally got her claws into him and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to have the strength to resist!

Then again, he found himself conflicted on whether or not he wanted to resist… _I am so screwed…_

In more ways than one when he really thought about it. Was enough to make him shudder to be honest.

"Oookay… So if its not to make a weapon or for anything else that I am so not touching on… Then what?" He was honestly curious now and had a feeling everyone else in the Cortex was also.

Mick himself was especially interested to see if his partner was willing to reveal the reason so publically due to its personal nature. But he had a feeling the kid wasn't gonna let it be easy on him so the possibillity was a huge one. The pyromaniac also briefly wondered if he could get the kid to make him like Firestorm. The thought of all that fire was a very happy thought and the smile on his face was enough to unnerve anyone who happened to notice it. Leonard just sighed. "Since you insist on being… Difficult. Its my sister I need you to come with me to see." The man finally got out, much to the surprise of Cisco and everyone else.

The engineer took a step back with his hands out in front of him. "I uhh.. I didn't think you were that willing to bring her a booty call." He eeped when the cold gun was pointed out at him and everyone else aside from Mick was ready to step in if need be.

Leonard gave his best glare to the kid for even daring to think that kind of garbage! His sister was way too young for that kind of thing damnit! "Its not that! Get your damn smart brain out of the gutter before I'm forced to ice you!"

"We're gonna be here all night at the rate we're going." Mick could be heard muttering and not even caring about the glare he got for his words from Leonard.

"My sister was admitted to the hospital recently after they found a tumor in her brain. She has been asking about you and despite my reservations about it all, I promised her I would do what I could to have you come by to see her. Are you happy now?" Cold bit out unhappily at having to explain all that in front of everyone when he would have rather told the perverted punk in private.

It wasn't only Cisco's eyes that went up in shock over that, but everyone else's too. Caitlin was already thinking of ways she might be able to help with this situation since STAR Labs had more advanced equipment that would likely be able to help quite a bit more then a hospital would be able too. "B-brain t-tumor!?" Came the stunned question from one Cisco Ramon.

Cold only nodded as he didn't trust himself to speak further. "Damn… Even I don't wanna see her in a situation like that, even if we are on opposite sides." Cisco remarked, mostly to himself before he started walking towards the door way to make his way out of the building with everyone watching him.

Snart took that as his cue and followed him, Mick as well shortly afterwards. Leaving everyone else in the room to look at one another. Caitlin quickly left too to see if she could be of assistance in some way with STAR Labs technology. "I believe this is where I take my leave." Rip said and walked off to where his Time Machine was so that he could return to his time. As he already knew how this was going to go and was not needed for it.

Those remaining just shrugged their shoulders and Barry made a quick change to go after his friends and the Rogues. Leaving everyone else to their own devices.

 **A Short Time Later at the Hospital…**

With a bouquet of flowers in hand, Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, and Mick stood outside Lisa's room waiting to be let in while Leonard talked with her. It wasn't much longer before Cold came out and gave a nod to Cisco and some muttered words that only he was to come in for now. Nodding his head to understand and not really caring at the moment if his two friends were doing the same, the engineer slowly walked inside with trepidation in every foot step as he surprisingly found himself worried over the kind of state she'd be in since he was aware, thanks to Caitlin, of what the effects of a brain tumor could have on a person.

Once Lisa saw him however, he was instantly blinded by the biggest happiest smile he'd ever seen from the girl. "Cisco! I can't believe it!" She called out excitedly and was elated when he hugged her like she was hinting at heavily for him to do.

The flowers he gave her made her tear up a bit too before actually bursting into tears that honestly scared Cisco as he didn't ever think he would see her in tears. "I'm… I'm sorry!" She called out in between sniffles and it made him want to just hug her again. Something he wound up doing anyway much to her happiness.

They stayed that way for several minutes before pulling away and Lisa hated him for it too as his hugs were the best damn thing in the world to her! "Your brother told me about the tumor, how you holdin' up?" He asked gently.

 _Of course he would only show up after Lenny told him. He wouldn't show up for any OTHER reason cause of that stupid Canary slut!_ She thought sullenly even though she knew she was being harsher then she should be. It honestly made her hate the damn tumor in her brain!

"Holding up just fine." She finally muttered while only focusing on the flowers and not realizing that Cisco was frowning at her.

Sitting down gently by her legs, he leaned over and grabbed one of her hands, surprising her quite a bit since she didn't ever think he would do something like that. "We've got the best equipment back at STAR Labs with Caitlin's expertise to help you with this if you wanted." He informed the shocked bad girl.

 _He wants to help ME!? But what about that Canary slut? Or his little Flash buddy? And what is the deal with all those Big Bang Theory shirts!? I mean, I love that he wears them and all cause it shows just how nerdy he is but there is more out there!_ Okay, so yeah maybe she did go off topic but she was ill and she was allowed to do so thank you very much!

The surprised and disbelieving look she was sending his way bothered the engineer more than he cared to admit but he hoped she would agree to it. "Why would you help me for? I'm not one of the good guys like that Canary girl I know you've been hanging around." She told him as she pulled her hand away and held it along with the other hand to her chest.

"Good, bad, it doesn't matter. What matters is you and your continued living in this world and the teasing you like to do with me." Teasing he admittedly had come to like from her if he was being honest as their interactions were always enjoyable. Even if he did need a cold shower afterwards…

His words made tears come to her eyes as she looked at him, hardly believing he had said that and meant it as well. What he did next surprised her but it was a welcome surprise as he got up and then leaned over and hugged her tightly. The motion caused the tears to finally drop from her face as she was held by the man who had managed to capture her heart without even trying. "We will get you through this _Dorado Planeador._ " He said over her shoulder and making her cry even more and Gold help her if she fell harder for the engineer over hearing him speak Spanish.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I realize this may be a touchy topic with a few and I apologize if this offends you. Will I do more with this despite it being a one shot? Quite possible as you never know with me. R and R!**


End file.
